


Empty Mourns

by maeshii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kiibo has feelings for succi, Kiibo just wants to feel normal, Kokichi cares but he doesnt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Poor kiibo lmao, also I don’t know how to maki but she’s best gril so I trie, but succi is oblivious, but there is despair, d - Freeform, everyone is worried abt each other, god this is gay but it isnt, kiibo gets advice, remembering, shuichi is in pain 24/8, the major character death is just Kaito and it happens pre story anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshii/pseuds/maeshii
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, Kiibo knew. Everyone knew for a while now, but nobody wanted to accept it. Now that it has happened. The room was filled with tears. Everyone was crying-except him. After all, robots are incapable of crying, aren't they?Or, a somewhat non-despair au (...I mean, it is the non-despair au, but that doesn't mean there can't be some despair...) where Kaito loses his life to his illness, and Kiibo feels bad for not being able to...feel bad.





	Empty Mourns

"I just can't believe he...he would die like that..."

The last part was whispered so quietly Kiibo wasn't even sure that was what he said. He simply looked at Shuichi, unable to do anything but offer physical comfort. What do you even say to someone mourning a loss? Especially when you want to mourn that loss yourself?

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kiibo's small frame, Kiibo returning the embrace. It probably wouldn't be as good as hugging someone like Kaede or Rantaro, but hopefully it would mean something.

Shuichi released after a solid minute, wiping his eyes.

"Harukawa-San hasn't shown up yet," Kiibo stated, looking around.

"I'd give her some time...she was really close to him, after all," Shuichi stated, a little calmer.

Kiibo nodded, not wanting to question anything. He wanted to mourn, but was that right? How could he mourn? What ways are there? Can a robot mourn when they can't even cry? 

"I can't even look at him without..." Shuichi choked on words, covering his mouth to muffle the incoming attack of sobs.

Kiibo broke eye contact, unable to bear the sight of his friend breaking down in tears. Kaede eventually came over and offered comfort to the detective, and that calmed him down.

"I'm getting worried about Harukawa-San," Kaede thought aloud. "I thought it would take her a while, but I also thought she would want to attend this."

Kiibo nodded, Shuichi still not calm enough to reply. "Would you like me to call her?" Kiibo asked.

Kaede nodded. "I think that would be best. I'll stay here with Saihara-kun."

Kiibo stepped outside of the room, and took his phone out. He clicked Maki's contact and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard the stoic voice over the phone.

"Momota-kun's wake is today. We thought that you would want to come," Kiibo said slowly and softly.

There was a solid minute where Maki didn't reply. Kiibo felt bad for disrupting her, when she could've been mourning in her own ways.

Finally, she replied.

"I'm aware. I'm on my way now."

"Oh, okay. Everyone else is already here, so I believe the service will start once you arrive."

"Hm. Alright. Tell them I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I will. See you soon."

Kiibo heard the line go dead, without receiving a reply from Maki. He put his phone away and walked back into the room. Shuichi seemed somewhat calmer, even though he still held Kaede in an embrace.

"What did she say?" Kaede asked, when she saw Kiibo.

"Harukawa-San is on her way," Kiibo reported. Kaede nodded, and Shuichi released her, wiping his eyes a little.

"This doesn't feel real..." Shuichi said, voice barely louder than a whisper. "I find it so hard to believe Momota-kun would die like that...but the evidence is right there."

Kaede's eyes sparkled with tears. Kiibo stood there, unable to cry. Unable to feel.

Just then, Maki showed up, wearing a knee-length red dress. She walked over to the three, obviously forcing her stoic expression more than usual.

"Harukawa-San, I'm glad you could make it," Kaede said, smiling through tears. Maki nodded, her expression wavering ever so slightly.

A couple minutes later, someone—he assumed a priest—began a speech, and quoting morals from the Bible. Kiibo could barely focus, too distracted by the quiet sobs and weeps. He saw Maki crying, too, but the noises were mostly coming from Shuichi, Kaede, and Gonta. Now that he looked closely, just about everyone was crying, some more than others. The only one who didn't seem affected was Kokichi, although Kiibo expected that. He knew the boy was probably very upset on the inside, but Kokichi never liked letting his real emotions show.

"Would anyone else like to add anything?"

Kiibo looked around. Shuichi looked like he was about to speak up, but decided against it, likely because of anxiety and tears, Kiibo thought.

"I would."

The stoic voice surprised Kiibo. He looked at Maki, who had dried tear stains on her cheeks. She stepped up, looking amongst the crowd, before speaking.

"I am no used to public speaking, so what I'm saying here is simply whatever comes to my mind."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My name is Harukawa Maki. I was a friend of Momota-kun's. We had been very close, spending a lot of time together whenever we could, although I found most of his antics silly and stupid. I'd like to believe that I'm speaking for everyone who knew him well when I say he was an excellent man who truly deserved more time. He gave me a gift that I truly hadn't deserved. I knew I could never return the favor, but hopefully speaking out now can give me a chance, to return it, at least at a minimal level. And for those people who are family or family friends who never got to know him well, or at all, I'd like to tell you about him." 

"Momo—"

A shake of the head, followed by a nervous deep breath.

"Kaito, was a man who believed everyone was beautiful, and everyone deserved to live life to the fullest. He knew everyone could have good in them, even if it was hidden deep down. He wanted to bring out the best in everyone, even if that meant going through hell and back to do it. His smile lit up the room. If one of his friends was having a bad day, he knew, and he would do whatever he could to make it better. Even some of those who hadn't been that close to him felt reassured by his presence. Something about him was always so calming, like he had the power to instantly make anything better."

"I'll always remember the time when we rented the beach house during the summer. Everyone was able to stay in touch, and he had planned it all. We rented a beach house for about a week. The nights we spent taking long walks on the beach were some of the best nights of my life. Even though it was bug infested, we still managed to have a great time. I only wish I had shown it more. I know how bad he longed to see my smile, but he never saw a genuine one. I wish I could've shown it. On that same trip, a seagull had landed in his hair...he tried shooing it away, until an older teen came up to him and gently took it off, lecturing him about animal abuse. Turns out he went to our school, too. That was...amusing, if I'm honest."

"I'm unsure if anyone else would like to share a time you spent with him. If you do, be my guest. That's all I have to say."

Maki walked down, everyone applauding her. Once again, Shuichi seemed like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to. Nobody else felt like they could top what Maki had said, so after that, everyone began talking amongst themselves. Kiibo was left amazed. It sounded nothing like Maki, but at the same time, it sounded just like something she'd say.

"That was amazing, Harukawa-San!" Kaede praised, wiping her eyes. "I don't think any of us were left with dry eyes. You spoke so beautifully, like you had it all planned out!"

"It wasn't planned. I didn't even know I was going to say anything here until I realized most of the people here didn't even know him."

"How did you know they didn't know him?" Kiibo asked.

"He had mentioned...we would likely be meeting people we didn't know after he died. It sounds cliché, but I couldn't let his legacy go to waste."

"I think it's amazing! Hey, how about after the service, the four of us can go grab something to eat? I know it may not be the best time, but I think Momota-kun would want us to get our minds off it."

Kiibo nodded, happily accepting a distraction from this. He knew Kaede would probably drag Shuichi along anyway.

"I feel like I need some time alone right now," Maki stated.

"That's fine! Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded, not making eye contact. "Yeah. I think I could use a distraction."

"Alright then! I know it may not be as...fun as when we normally go out, but I feel it would definitely make for a good distraction."

Kiibo looked back at the casket. He walked over to it slowly. He could hear Kaede and Shuichi following him, but he pretended he didn't notice.

He stopped in front of the open casket, looking down at Kaito's tall frame. He was so pale, so weak looking.

He kneeled down next to it, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Momota-kun. I hope things are good in heaven. I know I won't see you again. I'm just an AI, I can be fixed when I break. Until I can't, but I won't go to heaven or hell. I'll just disappear. It's a shame I couldn't know you longer. I would love to go to heaven with you and everyone else when I break down. I miss you. Maybe by some miracle I will go to heaven. Maybe by some miracle we'll all go to heaven, and we'll all live together there happily forever. I hope that could happen. Goodbye."

Kiibo walked away, and watched as Kaede and Shuichi followed his lead. Was that "mourning"? It felt right, but there could've been better, too.

Perhaps he should ask someone about this later.


End file.
